Princess
by Sakurachan623
Summary: Hotaru Tomoe is your average high school nerd she is picked on by the popular kids Pan, Marron, and Bura. But one day some old friends show up and they go on a class trip and many things unfold.


**Ok I kno I kno, I should really finish my other stories before I start a new one but sometimes ideas just hit me so I gotta write them down but any ways this story is about….**

**Summary: Hotaru is an ordinary highschooler she is a nerd and she gets picked on by everyone especially the popular kids, Trunks, Pan, Burra and Marron. But one day a few old friends come back into the picture and things turn around.**

Chapter one: Reunions of old friends

"Hotaru you are such a LOSER!" Pan said walking by Hotaru.

'everyone in this school makes fun of me especially Pan, Goten and Trunks are ok, but if only they weren't goin out with Pan and Marron, they are the worst couples ever but what can I say.' Hotaru thougt as she sat through Homeroom.

"Ok class today we will be having 3 new students joining your classes, you 3 may come in" The teacher said as the classroom door opened revealing 3 students. Hotaru knew who they were and she smiled at them.

"Who are they?" Pan whispered to Marron

"I don't know"

"Hey Goten look at the girl she is Hott" Trunks whispered to Goten

"Hell ya she is"

The girl they were talking about was wearing a short denim skirt and a pink Abercrombie over shirt and a pale pink under shirt, she had light pink hair that was down and reached the middle of her back,

The other two students were guys one had short pale blue hair and pale skin and the other one had Blonde hair that reached his chin and tanned skin,

"Ok class these are our new students, Rini, Eli (Elios), and Sasuke. I expect you to treat them with respect and help them find their way around the school."

"Ok" the class said

"Now lets see where is there a few open seats, how about the two seats behind miss Tomoe and the seat next to her on the right. You may pick which seat you want"

"Ok" Rini, Eli and Sasuke said making their way back to their seats, Rini sat next to Hotaru and Eli and Sasuke sat in the seats behind her.

"You all may talk until the bell" The teacher said

"Hey Hotaru, how have you been?'

"Hey Rins I've been good but why are you guys here?"

"Well you see Trista thought you should have some close friends where she put you so she sent us" Eli said

"Oh"

In the mean time Pan, Bura, and Marron were all surprised that the school geek knew such hott guys they were dumbfounded.

Also trunks and Goten were wondering if they were nicer to Tomoe maybe they could get closer to Rini.

"Hey Hotaru, who is that guy over there?" Rini asked pointing to Trunks

"oh him he is one of the popular kids that pick on me his name is Trunks Briefs and that is his friend Goten Son, and over there see those girls they are their girlfriends Pan Son and Marron Chestnut."

"hmm really, well we will just have to give them a dose of their own medicine, hey Hotaru u know where you're going on your class trip right?"

"Umm no, where?"

"Crystal Tokyo"

"Are you serious"

"Yup and I'm sure everyone there will be happy to see you"

"Ya I'm sure too, but when is it?"

"In a week" Rini said as the bell rang and everyone went to their classes.

Soon it was lunch time and Hotaru sat in her normal spot by herself she was eating peacefully when Pan, Bura, Marron, Trunks, and Goten stopped infront of her.

"So geek who are your friends?"

"Oh you mean rini, Eli and Sasuke, they are a couple of my childhood friends"

"Well then I guess we'll have to warn them to stay away from you then" Pan said getting all up in Hotaru's face

"HEY! Back off of Her!" They heard someone yell, they all turned around and saw Rini standing there.

"oh well look what we have here the new girl, one word of advice Stay away from nerds or you'll become one" Pan said as she walked past Rini.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS HER PROBLEM!" Rini kind of yelled.

"umm Rini could you calm down we still have to discuss the trip to crystal Tokyo aren't you afraid of everyone knowing that you're a princess cuz I kno that I am"

"Don't worry about it maybe people will respect you more and make them see the real you and not the person they make you out to be, come on the bell's about to ring, lets get to class.

**So how was it? Tell me please. Review! REVIEW! Please I am asking nicely for you to review**

**And oh ya should I put trunks and Rini together or Hotaru and Trunks or put Hotaru with Elios… well tell me in ur reviews or I ll just put who I think should go together, BYE!**


End file.
